Talk:Elecmon
Elecmon Digivolutions *Which digivolutions are more likely? --Kid Sonic 22:40, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Elecmon>Garurumon (Black) (Data Squad) or Elecmon>Leomon (cards) Elecmon digivolves to Tyrannomon (?) Well because Gabumon has Garurunon as his 'main' evolution, perhaps Leomon? Many believe Leomon is actually his true evolution, as they both have a caring of others type of nature, and because they're both mammals. Although I always thought that Elecmon digivolved into Tyranomon! Honestly, its worth noting the huge similarities in looks between Elecmon and Tyranomon:... 1. Both have the same kind of blue eyes 2. Both have white bellies and red bodies with blue stripes in the same areas 3. Both have three white claws on either limb. 4. Personallity-wise: Elecmon protects baby digimon by looking after them. Ttypically, Tyrannomon are known as guardian digimon who protect through fighting. The main thing that discredits this evolution is that Elecmon is a mammal and Tyrannomon is a dinosaur, which leads to the belief that Elecmon digivolves to Leomon as they are both mammals and have a natural obligation to protect others. This probably indicates that Elecmon can digivolve into either one depending on its intentions, whether it wants to protect people through heart(Leomon), or through brute strength(Tyrannomon). What also supports this digivolution are the Digimon Tamagotchis. Note that when I refer to these divices, I am refering to the ones that came out at least a year after the anime commenced. On the newer Mini Digitamagotchis, they began to keep digimon with their main digivolution lines if they can help it. For example; The first one had the in-training digimon digivolve to either Agumon, Gabumon or Betamon. The ONLY champions in this device are Greymon, Garurumon and Seadramon, indicating that they tried to stay true to their digivolution lines. They also had a fourth champion which was Numemon, incase they were treated poorly. The ultimates were then Metalgreymon, Megaseadramon, WereGarurumon and Monzaemon. The Mega form however was only WarGreymon. The next stage was only Omnimon. Now, on a later digivice, they had three rookie forms which were Tentomon, Kunemon and Elecmon. The champion forms were Kabuterimon, obviously Tentomons main champion. Flymon, which was Kunemons champion. The only other champions were Sukamon which is the digimon if the rookies weren't trained well, and Tyrannomon, which must have been for Elecmon. > Though I agree that Elecmon to Tyrannomon is a possibility, your Digimon Mini argument is flawed. Firstly, the ultimates for version 1 were not MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon and MegaSeadramon, they were MetalGreymon and Triceramon. Also, Flymon did not appear in the second version, rather it was Centauromon, which is not the correct champion for Kunemon. Elecmon's digivolution I think the way that any digimon is raised will affect its digivolution, because in the digimon data squad episode that had elecmon in it he was going crazy wrecking stuff and being bad so i think that because he was bad he turned into a dark digimon. it makes sense and in all the digimon series they always mention a link between the tamer and the digimon with emotions and stuff so its very possible that behaviour can affect digimon to. Digital Monster D-Project "The Mummymon in Area 4 will turn into Elecmon once beaten; in the post-game, this Elecmon will digivolve first into Zhuqiaomon with Azulongmon at his side, and then into Ebonwumon with Baihumon at his side." So what exactly does this mean? muumymon is "canon" next to elecmon? or elecmon is the rookie form of this mummymon? and then zhuqiamon and ebonuwamon are the mega forms of mummymon? so elecmon >> mummymon > zhu and ebon? this seems like an unusual situation, but they sound like canon evos to me if this is correct?Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:21, September 10, 2019 (UTC)